Fairows: Meeting Fabiola, the frost fairy
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: An extended version of how the Fairows met the last member of the group seen in chapter 137 of "Fairows"


**_Hi everyone, well, I know I said in the last chapter of "Fairows" Tinkerbell stories would end, but, even with what I said, they know it's not true. Returning to the topic, here I bring you the extended version in how the Fairows met the last member of the team: Fiorella, the frost fairy._**

* * *

_-Retrospective scene/Before of Fairows and Tinkerbell: The secrets of Pixie Hollow-_

The Fairows were having fun in Winter Woods playing with snowballs, Trenk and Wallace were throwing snowballs at Flyer and Gale while Alan and Liz were disqualified for losing in the game.

Liz: "This is unfair" –she said annoyed.

Alan: "I know, I still can not find my hat" –he said making Liz roll her eyes.

Flyer managed to dodge the snowballs and he quickly threw the snowballs towards Trenk and Wallace.

Flyer: "Yes! I knew I would win in this game" –he said with a proud smile to himself.

Gale: "Well done, Flyer" –she said, crashing her hand with the fast-flying sparrow man.

Trenk: "But you are a tremendous cheaters of ..." –he said while throwing a snowball in frustration.

At that moment, Flyer stopped the snowball that Trenk was going to throw and he stared at the fast-flying sparrow man.

Liz: "Do not be a complainer, you know very well that they won" –she said.

Trenk: "Nobody asked for your opinion, mushroom head" –he said that last with a mocking smile.

It was at that time when the Tinker sparrow man ...

**¡PAM!**

Was hit directly in the face by Flyer's fist. The Tinker sparrow man was observing star while turning dizzy.

Flyer: "You can tell you do not accept the defeats"

Trenk: "But of course" –he said still dizzy.

Flyer: "Do you want another blow?" –He said as he showed the Tinker sparrow man his fist.

Trenk shook his head quickly as he stared at Flyer's fist.

Trenk: "No, no, no, no, I had enough with the first" –he said with a silly smile.

Flyer raised his eyebrow and turned around without knowing that Trenk was holding a snowball.

Trenk: "Hey Flyer, think fast" –he said as he threw the snowball.

Flyer turned his head a little and with a single movement, could dodge the snowball that Trenk had thrown him.

Trenk: "Damn it ..."

Flyer noticed that the snowball that Trenk had thrown was heading towards a fairy frost and the fast-flying sparrow man ran as fast as he could to stop the snowball that was very close to the fairy frost.

Flyer: "Uf, what a relief, I almost did not make it" –he said as he threw the snowball at Trenk's face.

"Wow, thanks for saving me from that snowball" –said the fairy frost.

Flyer: "Not at all!, it's always good to help"

The fast-flying sparrow man observed the frost fairy and she had all white dress with a blue belt and shoes of the same color. Her hair was white and had 2 balls of hair that helped her hold her long hair.

Flyer: "By the way, my name is Flyer" –he told the frost fairy.

"My name is Fabiola, nice to meet you" –she said very happy.

Flyer: "I'm sorry for the snowball, my friend is foolish enough to throw" –he said.

"**I just heard you!**" –Said Trenk's voice.

The Fairows were where Flyer and they watched the fairy frost who was talking to Flyer.

Gale: "Trenk, you must be careful where you throw"

Trenk: "Oh, now I'm the bad guy"

Fairows: "Yes"

Trenk growled at that and crossed his arms.

Trenk: "Having friends like that, so I need enemies" –he told himself.

Flyer: "Guys, she's Fabiola" –he said as he introduced her to his friends.

Liz grabbed Fabiola's hand and started shaking her.

Liz: "Hello, my name is Liz, I'm a fairy of light, do you like to play, eat, dodge, hit ...?"

From there, Alan grabbed Liz by the waist to stop talking.

Gale: "Sorry, she's like that when she meets any fairy, I was one of them" –she said.

Fabiola: "It does not matter, she is very nice" –she said with a smile.

Wallace: "You do not know how"

Flyer: "Well Fabiola, they are Gale, Trenk, Wallace, Alan and Liz" –he presented his friends to her.

Trenk: "I do not think we've seen you in Winter Woods because of what I see" –he said.

Fabiola: "Oh, well, I'm a newcomer" –she said.

Liz: "A newcomer? For how many days?"

Fabiola: "One week"

Liz: "Wow, you should know Pixie Hollow" she said with emotion.

Trenk: "Liz, in case you have not noticed, Fabiola is a frost fairy"

Liz: "And you are a Tinker sparrow man with bad luck in creations, it's the same"

Trenk: "But what a daughter of ..."

Liz: "We could borrow that machine that Tinkerbell created for her sister" –she said.

Trenk: "Do you mean the Snow-Maker?"

Liz: "Exactly"

Alan: "Well, that would be a good idea, but the problem would be the amount of snow block we would need" –he said.

Gale: "But, will not there be another way that she can go to Pixie Hollow without any problem?"

At that moment, Trenk was thinking about something while the others were watching him.

Wallace: "Trenk, what's wrong with you?" –he ask.

Trenk: "_Maybe we do not need the block, but the wings freeze so they can not break_" –he told himself.

Flyer: "Trenk, you can know what you're talking about"

Trenk: "I'm having a theory" –he said raising a finger in the air.

Liz: "A theory?" –She said.

Trenk: Of course, we need to go to Pixie Hollow" –he said as he left.

Fabiola was a little confused by what was happening to Trenk and she watched Flyer.

Flyer: "Believe it or not, Trenk has the best ideas" –he said.

The Fairows said goodbye to a confused Fabiola and they followed Trenk who had reached the warm side and he took off his coat to fly and go straight to the library.

Gale: "Trenk, at least you can tell us what's wrong with you" –she said, drawing his attention.

Trenk: "This theory could change for all frost fairies" –he said.

Fairows: "What?"

Once arrived at the library, Trenk put his hands abruptly on Scribble's desk where the latter was frightened by the sudden arrival of the Tinker sparrow man.

Trenk: "Scribble, I need your help" –he said.

**/-/**

Trenk and Scribble were investigating some of the frost while the Fairows simply stared at what they were doing.

Wallace: "Why do they take so long?" –He said.

Liz: "I'll never understand the nerds' stuff" –she said, putting her head on one of the tables.

Trenk/Scribble: "Hey!" –They said annoyed.

Flyer: "Seriously, we're waiting for minutes and I do not know what you're doing" –he said.

It was at that moment that Trenk and Scribble analyzed their notes and deepened them further on the theory.

Trenk: "Let's see, if the frosts can warm the wings of the warm fairies, then that would mean that ..."

From there, the Tinker sparrow man drew some notes and the final result surprised him.

Trenk: "I've discovered it!" –He said raising his arm.

Scribble: "You wanted to say _we_ discovered it" –he corrected him.

Trenk: "Well, I think forgot about you" –he said while giggling.

Scribble growled a little while the Fairows observed the notes that Trenk had made.

Trenk: "Guys, I discovered how Fabiola can enter Pixie Hollow without problem"

Alan: "How?"

Trenk: "The frost"

Gale: "And what does that have to do?"

Trenk: "The frost can keep the wings of any frost fairies cold, just like warm fairies when we enter Winter Woods"

Flyer: "Are you sure?" –he question.

Trenk: "Guys, have I ever been wrong?"

Gale: "Let's see ..." –she said as she pulled out a list.

The list that Gale had taken made the Tinker sparrow man roll his eyes.

Trenk: "Better not talk"

**/-/**

Back in Winter Woods, Fabiola was a little nervous because the Fairows were preparing everything for her to enter the warm side.

Trenk: "Do not worry, this will not be bad" –he said to reassure her.

Flyer: "I hope your theory works"

Trenk: "Oh, of course it's going to work"

At that moment, Trenk observed Gliss who accompanied them for this occasion and she gave Trenk frost so that he could throw her in Fabiola's wings and she made a face at that.

Trenk: "Well, take a step towards the warm side" –he said.

Fabiola was a little nervous, but she sighed and took a step forward. The Fairows observed what was happening and Fabiola entered the warm side and she closed her eyes so that the worst did not come, however, she did not detect something bad and she observed her wings and they were covered in frost, making the Trenk theory be fulfilled

Trenk: "I did it, I'm a genius" –he said with a sly smile.

Fabiola was happy for Trenk's theory, making others happy.

Liz: "Now you can get to know all of Pixie Hollow without any problem" –she said.

Fabiola: "Yes, you're right" –she said.

Flyer: "Trenk, I must tell you that you have done a great job" –he said.

Trenk: "Hahaha, I knew you could count on the sexy sparrow man of all"

Gale: "Well, what are we waiting for? We have to give you a tour around Pixie Hollow"

The Fairows were where her new friend so she could know all about Pixie Hollow without her wings breaking.

Flyer: "Trenk, remember that the sexy is me"

Trenk: "Liar" –he said, lowering his eyebrows as he watched the fast-flying sparrow man.

And after a few walks and visits to Pixie Hollow, it was how Fabiola joined the Fairows being the last member of the group.

* * *

**_So far end this One-shot, I hope you liked it._**


End file.
